Lady Lemoncake
by NyxBorn
Summary: Sansa Stark, and her various loves. Ships: Sansa Stark/ Aegon Targaryen VI, Sansa Stark/Edric Dayne, Sansa Stark/Harry the Heir


_Jon Snow is dead, and so it falls to Alayne Stone to ride and warg the dragon Viserion._

Daenerys Targaryen is furious to learn of a Stark, wed to a Lannister, riding one of her children, but she holds her tongue, and it is Alayne Stone that mounts the dragon, and Sansa Stark who clambers off.

Sansa is made Lady of Winterfell, and her marriage to Tyrion is annulled. Harrold Hardyng, Aegon VI, and Edric Dayne seek her hand and body.

She cannot choose between the three men, but she cannot take them all, and so she does.

Aegon VI, King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm breathes to her, violet eyes dark with emotion, that he swears to love her, that she will be his consort, his paramour, the true Queen of Love and Beauty at every tourney, queen of his heart, and he will crown her the queen of love and beauty if she bears his children.

_But it is too similar to another Stark girl, and so she will refuse._

Harry the Heir, now Lord Harrold Arryn of the Eyrie, Warden of the East swears to wed her, love her, and not stray.

_She cannot help to wonder if it is in that order, but cannot help remembering his first baseborn children. She will not be wife to another Robert Baratheon._

Edric Dayne, the young Lord of Starfall simply says he will love her.

She questions them to see if they will legitimize her children if she chooses to not wed them, and place her children in line behind their own trueborn children.

Aegon flushes, and swears by all the old gods and the new.

Harry looks outraged at the thought he would wed another, and promises loudly.

Edric simply nods, swearing in silence.

A year after that, Sansa weds Edric Dayne clothed in a maiden's cloak of grey and white, and is covered in a cloak of lavender and white.

She falls with child a moon later, and Eddard Targaryen is born, with a soft fuzz of silvery red hair, and blue violet eyes. Daenerys spits fire like one of her dragons at the name of her husband's bastard, and refuses to let Eddard be raised in the crownlands. Eddard is sent to foster with Lord Willas Tyrell.

Edric hides his disappointment in his cups, as the Lady of Starfall spends more time with her paramour then her husband.

_Lyanna's story is changed—She is no longer the maid stolen by Rhaegar Targaryen, and the innocent betrothed of Robert Baratheon, but a Northern whore with a heart as cold as the Wall, who schemed to make herself Queen of Westeros, and died giving birth to her son._

Sansa weeps for her aunt, for her father, for the uncle Brandon she never met, for her lord grandfather Stark, for the Stark honor.

Next-born is Robb Arryn, reddish blonde curls, and blue Tully eyes. Harrold praises him to the skies, and lets only Mya Stone, and the new Myranda Arryn near his son.

Edric nearly takes to whoring then, as his lady horns him in all but name.

Brandon Dayne is born soon after, blonde-red hair, and the haunting purple eyes of his great-aunt Ashara Dayne.

Edric rejoices, and Arianne Martell, princess of Dorne makes arrangements to foster him.

Rickon Sand is born next, with Tully-red hair, and Tully-blue eyes. It is impossible to know the father, and Aegon legitimizes him as Rickon Stark, Lord of Winterfell. The young lord is sent to Tyrion the Imp to be fostered, and later with great joy to the uncle he was named for, and recognized as the heir to Winterfell and the North.

Catelyn Targaryen is born next, all Tully-red hair, and Targaryen eyes and features. Daenerys, despite the babe's name, look, and birth, takes a shine to the young Cat.

Sansa is hated by near-all Westeros, save the North, and seen as little more than a lusty whore, worse than Lyanna Stark, Aegon the Unworthy with a cunt.

Arya Dayne is born next, with pale blonde hair, and blue Tully eyes. Edric rejoices again, and Sansa grudgingly permits him to foster the son of Arianne Martell, and make arrangements for a coupling of Dayne and Martell.

Jon Arryn is next born, curly red hair, and blue Hardyng eyes. He is raised with his brother at the Eyrie, and Myranda Royce plots to set her daughter Rowena Arryn on the Weirwood Chair, before her half-brother Robb. Mya Stone steals away Robb, and brings him back to Sansa. Jon Arryn is thought no threat to Myranda's daughter, and she allows him to stay.

Edric sinks back into his cups, and new bawdy songs are made of the Lady of Starfall, and her lusts. Jon Arryn is sent to foster at Riverrun, with his uncle Edmure, aunt Roslin, and cousins.

Elia Dayne is next-born, with blonde hair, and violet eyes, after a long and difficult labor that leaves Sansa weak, so weak, she fears she might die.

_Sansa had planned on calling the child Lyanna, but after a talk with Daenerys Targaryen, Second of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, she grudgingly decides that perhaps it is best not to name the child after her aunt, the woman who tore Rhaegar's marriage apart, and brought the Seven Kingdoms to its' knees._

_In hopes that a Dornish name would have the smallfolk love her more, she honors Prince Rhaegar's wife, and Edric has the girl named Elia._

It is an empty honor. If anything, the name inflames the smallfolk more, and some cry out openly for the Great Red Whore's death.

Rhaenyra Targaryen follows Elia Dayne, and hate for the Stark of Starfall swells as a riot sweeps Dorne. The Sand Snake Obara Sand perishes in the riot; in what Sansa is sure was an attempt to kill her. The betrothal of the Young Spear and Arya Dayne are broken off. Martell is sent back to Sunspear, and Sansa earns the princess's hatred.

Sansa is ordered over to the Red Keep, protected by a ring of three Kingsguard, three Queensguard, and her lord husband.

Aegon swears his undying love for her publicly, a gesture not to be missed in the flashing eyes of his wife, as she brings Rhaego Targaryen to breast.

They discuss the possibilities and rights of a King in the North, and what it will mean. Sansa is there as an ambassador for the North, as she is Rickon's heir. Daenerys makes no secret of her hatred for Sansa, and calls her a harlot, worse than the Stark girl who ran off with her noble brother.

Tyrion makes a jape about Rhaegar, and is nearly singed by a stray bout of dragonfire, all the way across King's Landing.

Aegon broaches another subject— A public betrothal of Rhaego to Rhaenyra, for Rhaego to have a Targaryen bride.

Sansa refuses, but Daenerys, violet eyes burning hate, proclaims it is only proper for Rhaenyra and Rhaego to wed, claiming that with Sansa as her brother Rickon's heir, it would be foolish to pass up a chance to make peace in the North and Southorn Kingdoms.

Sansa is Rickon's heir, but Eddard Targaryen is Sansa Stark's heir, and Robb Arryn after that, and Rhaenyra more likely to become High Septon and Grand Maester then Queen in the North, and less likely to rule then Aegon the Unlikely, but that matter is brushed under the carpets.

Sansa, against her better judgment, lets it happen, and she makes another bargain with Aegon. Since Eddard Targaryen is unable to ascend the Iron Throne, and rule by blood and fire, he will wed the daughter of House Thenn, and rule the North as Eddard Stark after her brother Rickon, before his brother Rickon.

Aegon's violet eyes flash in fury, and he seethes, shaking, and Sansa wonders if he meant for her to rule as Queen of Winter and set aside Edric to wed him and bring the Kingdoms of North and South together. She holds back a shudder of fear. Still, Aegon refuses to push the matter, and Daenerys places a pale hand on his arm, and comforts him, the simple gesture filling Sansa with jealousy.

She coldly begs leave, and Aegon and Daenerys grant it, a shade too quickly, too relived about it. It is clear to Sansa she has lost Aegon forever, and she mourns for the man he was, the father of three, perhaps four of her children. She no longer wields influence over him as his lady love, and all Westeros can see it. A great celebration is thrown by the smallfolk, and Sansa sobs in Starfall.

The new-made Eddard Stark is sent to Winterfell, but like his uncle Robb before him, breaks his vows, and marries his sister Catelyn Targaryen. The two flee beyond the Wall to join the few pockets of wildlings, and Aegon sends for Sansa, berating her cruelly, treating her as Joffrey once did, with slaps and hated words. She steels herself, and the Lady of Starfall spits in his face, curses him for an oathbreaker, and turns to take her leave, when he grabs her arm, and presses his lips to hers harshly.

It is not a kind kiss, a loving kiss, but it is filled with anger and hate, and Sansa can feel her mouth, her body responding. They fuck on the Iron Throne, each of them furious and hating the other. At the moment of his height, he curses her for being a whore, biting at her neck hard enough to draw blood. She berates him for a cursed oathbreaker, and presses him deeper into the spikes of the Iron Throne, pressing herself closer.

Sansa wipes herself of the blood when it over, but nothing can hide the bruises on their bodies, nor the look in her lord husband's eyes when he beholds he, naked, bruised, and with the marks of Aegon on her. Never has she felt so filthy for having Aegon's seed in her. The seed trickles down her leg, and she takes her leave.

It is the last time she sees Aegon again.

Edric is exiled from King's Landing, if for Aegon's own safety.

She flies to Harrold on the back of Viserion, and he greets her kindly enough, but even she can see he does not love her anymore. She bids farewell to him, and urges Viserion north to Winterfell, to her home.

The Rickons, her son and brother greet her, and she cannot hide from the disgust in her brother's eyes when he beholds her with the marks Aegon left on her, and she knows he sees her as the whore the smallfolk call her. She gives an icy nod, and claims she came to visit her son, but Rickon Stark the younger is more interested in the dragon then his lady mother, and it disturbs her that her own son does not wish to see her.

She mounts Viserion once more, and flies back to Starfall, to where her lord husband Edric Dayne waits for her. His purple eyes hold anger, disappointment, guilt, and an emotion she can almost see as hatred. She can see it was him who loved her best. Aegon lusted for her, with the blood and fire in him, and Harry loved the idea of her, but it had been Edric who had loved her, and she had lost his love.

Sansa Stark could not choose between the three men, and she lost them all in the end.


End file.
